Hate Shanks(One Piece)
by Mathias26
Summary: Donovan life took the wrong turn when he wakes up in a forest. He meets a witch and a human that can turn into a Lion. He experience life there but when he return to his home, he sees his father being killed and his best friend dead in the ground, he looked up and saw one men killing his father, it was Shanks. he noticed Shanks red hair but mostly his Straw Hat.
1. Chapter 1: Hate Carl but Love Kendra

"Hey, Donovan, you need to work!" his father screamed

"Yes Dad!" he answered while running down the stairs. The noises of the Donovan walking the stairs were loud, it was like it was cracking and he entered the room silently and carefully opened the bad quality door. Donovan dad, Carl, was looking mad kicking Donovan soccer ball. Donovan tried to slide away but when his dad impatiently screamed "I see you!" Donovan fidgeted, he opened the door fastly and suddenly you could hear a crack.

"Why did you kick my soccer ball, dad, you can't do that!" Donovan barked taking his furious dad complete attention. His dad started walking slowly towards Donovan making the kid regret what he said. But Donovan is emotionally attached with this ball. He had it since he was born, a little baby. He would only play with this ball, even at his school. Now a ten-year old, with Golden Blond hair. Gold eyes that made people judge him and kids shunned him and called "Golden Shit!" he is still attached to it. But he made one friend that always supported him, His best friend.

"What did you say you little prick, I'm your father do you hear me! And you are only a little, insignificant son, a waste of space, I still don't understand how could someone like your mom, made a Golden Shit like you!" his father bellowed. Donovan had tears sliding out of his eyes, a large weep followed. Even though his father always did awful things to him, he loved the men as a father and as a friend. Hearing his father said that was like a lightning storm, one that had only one target. Donovan heart.

Donovan fell in pain, a pain only few physical injuries could rival. His father suddenly became worried and cursed himself, he took Donovan and regretted his words.

Donovan woke up alone, in the forest he was not allowed to go in, alone in the dark; the wind pushed his clothes in the south. He couldn't remember what happened? After his father screamed his name. He got up but his feet were pushing him to the ground, it was a fight between the gravity and his feet or that's what it seems. But as strong as he was, it was in vain. Suddenly a noise invaded Donovan ears. It was something but is wasn't human, Donovan couldn't walk by the time this giant lion came. The lion was a white one; it was abnormal just like his father strength. Donovan couldn't believe it.

The lion was slowly approaching his target, Donovan maneuver himself with his hands but was slower than the carnivore. "This is what I get for eating all those animals." Donovan mumbled. The ground filled with scratches, the moon standing in the sky like nothing is happening, the noises caused by animals were getting louder, it just seemed like the day will continue. Suddenly the wind got stronger. It pushed Donovan into a tree. A fruit then hit Donovan head. Donovan threw that fruit away. But the animal got closer, he shielded his face with his hands only to have another gale of wind attacking him.

The wind blew him out like a fish in a tsunami, he hit his head at the ground, the wind was so strong the Lion lost him. He then remarked that it was the white Lion who did that. "I got to leave this place." He then felt hungry but he didn't care, all he wanted to do is to leave this crazy animal forest. He then felt a small drop of liquid falling in his cheek. Red it is; he looked in the sky and saw a blood rain. The little kid got scared and ran but a long tree blocked his way. The tree had a big root but it got smaller and smaller. The roof was pointy and the ground large. He then noticed a door; he knocked the door really hard disturbing animals in the background. Donovan notice it and knocked harder "It's open, my god, who is crazy enough to come here at night!" a women said, an old women. Donovan opened the door and locked it shaking. The women started speaking again "Come here!".

Donovan plodded till the room the woman was. The door was open and as soon as Donovan opened the door he said "A witch! AHHHHHH!" Donovan shouted. The woman was more than annoyed at Donovan, he insulted her deeply but then looked at him "You're the... oh sorry wrong person." the women said remembering something. Donovan tried to mince backward but the door suddenly closed. "Hiiii!" Donovan screamed. He gape at the wall for a second and did the same at the women.

Donovan looked so scared of her because she had a blue skin with bumps, Her fingers were longer and her nails were short but pointy, she had a hat with a supernatural color theme, her hair was like sand, the color and her eyes too. Suddenly she made a sudden movement saying who cares and looked through Donovan and said "Donovan you don't remember what happened after your dad called you, do you?" the women said while playing with her unique hair. "No, but how do you, a witch knows about that!" Donovan yelled by accident. He putted his hand above his mouth and said "Sorry Witch, I mean, what's your name?" Donovan asked' "Finally, you need to learn good manners, my name is Kendra and not Witchy or Witch and I'm 10-year old, My mother poisoned me when I was a child at 7 years old because I was the center of attention from my father and became like this but because of that I gained the knowledge to do stuff and maturity and have certain control on the supernatural things, but if you want to know What happened you have to help me get the cure to this awful curse." Kendra stated. Donovan hesitated, he looked outside and then looked at Kendra "You serious, it's dangerous there" Donovan remarked. "In the morning you idiot, but for today you can sleep here" Kendra suggested.

Donovan agreed to Kendra proposition, he wanted to know what happened but more, he was home sick. He was really excited to finally go home with his father, he liked the witch as a person and he wanted to help her even if he wouldn't gain anything. He left to his bed exciting for morning. Kendra started writing in her diary, she smiled a little while doing it, it was her first smile since she was a normal human.

**The day ended**

**This is the start of my One Piece story, the characters I introduced till now are important one, next chapter will talk about the adventures they have to find the cure to the poison, Find out what happened.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hate Trigon but Love DF

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Donovan was admiring his hair, even though others hated his hair and his eyes, he didn't. He was in the bathroom looking at the mirror, or more his hair with an impatient lady that was punching the door "Donovan, you done already, I want to take a shower, faster" Kendra screamed. Scared as he was, Donovan continued admiring his hair; he took his watch and decided to open the door. As he opened the door, the door headed towards him and smashed his face because of a certain women punching the door while he was opening it. Kendra face changed expression and she said "Donovan, are you alright?" Donovan responded "I'm ok, the only thing that is hurting me is my mess up hair, I got to restart from zero." Kendra threw Donovan out the toilet and said «I'm not waiting another 3 hours" and locks the door. "Now, where should I go, oh yeah outside" Donovan asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Donovan walked outside and saw a cat. Donovan was fascinated by it's cuteness and ran toward the cat. As he went toward him the cat lifted his paws and attacked Donovan, Donovan panicked but was too late as the cat scratched Donovan hand sending Donovan to the ground, the cat walked towards Donovan neck and was about to kill him. But Donovan kicked the cat while he was in the ground not letting the cat come any closer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Leave you beast, just leave" Donovan told the cat. Donovan just got up and was scared again. The cat got closer to Donovan and Donovan decided to just end things, he kicked the cat and the cat got knock of "Oufff, that was close" Donovan said to himself. He hated this forest. Donovan was annoyed so he was about to go inside until he saw a shining gold light. He left to that place to discover./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Donovan ran through the path until he was in that place, it took quite a while but he was close to it. He saw it was a fruit, a gold fruit and he went to eat it but he saw the lion blocking the way. "No you again!" Donovan screamed. "Yes I am" the lion said. Donovan was surprised, his eyes pop out and his mouth fell figuraly, he looked at the lion looking for a answer and he said "You talk, a lion talking, this is crazy" Donovan screamed. The lion transformed into a human "Yes I do, I'm a Zoan devil fruit "Windy Windy Lion fruit" the men said. "What are devils fruits? the child asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn the same time/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kendra putted her clothes, she putted her spell notebook in her pocket and she got to the living room. She saw nothing, Donovan wasn't there, he was somewhere else. She wondered where. Then Kendra though about outside and saw a knock out cat. "Donovan did this, how could he be able to do this." She collected the cat swiftly and saw a light, a golden light. She though about how Donovan is only a child like her but she matured because of the curse and though that maybe he went there. She ran to that place while easily beating and collecting the animals that came her way and beating them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBack to Donovan place/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The men Donovan talked too was called Trigon, he has white hair and brown eyes. He also has black skin and bushy black eyebrows. On his feet he had a scar, a big red one, but was trying to hide it. His clothes composed of a all white clothing, White t-shirt and white pants. He loved white but he doesn't welcome people nicely in the first meeting giving him a bounty of 20 000 000B./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Devils Fruits are fruits that give the eater a certain power but the owner loses the ability to swim, there are three types of devil fruits, Zoan, Logia and Paramedia" Trigon answered. Donovan looked at the men with excitement and was interested in the subject, after looking at a lion with the power to make wind and transforming to human he couldn't deny the truth. Donovan opened his mouth to the fullest and screamed "Awesome!" and ran to the golden fruit to eat it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Trigon tried to stop Donovan in vain, Trigon had tripped in a big rock and felled. Donovan ate the fruit and screamed "Nasty!". He got back and asked Trigun "Why is a Devil Fruit so Nasty, like my mouth was feeling like it died. He coughed the remained piece of the fruit that was in his mouth. "Don't eat, now what have you done, this is the sacred devil fruit of my family, I'm going to kill you!" Trigun screamed, "Don't kill me, please don't kill me, I'm sorry mister" Donovan said worried that it was the end of his life but Kendra came./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey, don't attack Donovon you filthy lion" Kendra screamed. Kendra looked at the lion eyes and sends a energy bomb that managed to hit Trigon. She ran close to Trigon and revealed a kunai, when he attacked her she stabbed him and an energy bomb followed making Trigon fall. Trigon used Gale of Wind and Kendra tried to protect it by using energy shield but it was in vain as the shock was too strong./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll kill you women, I'll kill both of you, you'll regret eating that devil fruit" Trigon screamed, he ran towards Kendra but Donovan wanted to protect her. He tried to run and suddenly he was there and a golden light followed him, he kicked Trigon by accident and the golden light became big and made a big blast. He then got knocked out for using that power because for a ten year old, it's a very big amount of energy and Trigon too./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kendra was hesitating on taking Trigon with her in her house. But she decided to take both of them,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"********/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Trigon slowly revealed his eyes. The place was foggy and he was free. "Stupid Witch" Trigon said. Trigon silently went outside only to find Kendra talking to Donovan, He tried to make a run but suddenly he froze. He couldn't turn his head. "What happened" Donovan asked Kendra "Does it have to do with Devils Fruits?" he continued. "No, it's just a spell that I put him in, if he doesn't do what I want, he will freeze so he can't betray us, now let's find that cure" Kendra yelled. "Yes Kendra" Donovan said. "How long was I knock out" Trigon asked in defeat. "1 hour because of Donovan and 3 days because of my sleeping potion" Kendra told him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"********/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kendra told them to pack their stuff and she sit down on the floor thinking. "Run, Kendra run, don't let them kill you" Tears embraced her cheek. The others had pick up their stuff in their house. Food and other materials. Trigon couldn't escape, he was under her curse. Kendra continued thinking "She's there, kill her, she is a monster, take her dad too." If only I was more distant, if only..." Kendra curled herself in a ball and cried more /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn the same time/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I'm finally here, this forest scary but now I know the way back, but the most you go closer to civilization, the less danger there are. Donovan saw his house and ran to it, there he saw his father talking with a red haired men, the red haired men with a straw hat left, he looked mad but Donovan didn't care at all about this old red hair with an ugly hat(His opinion). Carl was looking sad, he cocked his head to the left and looked at the men when suddenly he felt someone hugging him, he looked at the ground and smiled and it was Donovan his son. "Donovan you are alive, but how did you survive all alone, I'm happy though, I was scared that you wouldn't survive to her test" Carl said. "What test?" Donovan asked/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You'll know when you get older, anyway let's go inside" Carl said. They got inside their home and it was the first time in Donovan live that Carl spend quality time with his son, it felt weird but good. They have then eaten together and Carl and he visited an Amusement Park. When they got home Donovan remembered about the quest. "Dad, I have to go in the forest again" Donovan said. Carl face changed expression, his smile turned into a grin and he looked sad and mad, it was a weird balance between the two "You will not return there Donovan, never in your life, I forbid you to go another time in that place" Carl screamed affectionately. Donovan eyes lost hope, he wanted to help Kendra and knew about what happened too, he needed to go there. Donovan got in his room and closed the door. "Already, but he hasn't started puberty but he need to understand that he only saw the good side of the forest and not the bad side" Carl though. In his room Donovan took his stuff and put them in a bag. He took everything he needed for the journey; he opened the window of his room, got in the roof and jumped to the ground. Because of the shining light(Devil Fruit) that created a path for him, he was ok and he ran to the forest./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSomewhere Else/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Put Trigon in a prison, he couldn't protect our treasure, he is going to get executed tomorrow" yes milady. They took him brutally and they headed for a prison. " I should stayed with Witchy" Trigon though/p 


End file.
